


Her in my Head

by u_blep_me_i_bap_u



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anxiety, Car Accidents, Depression, F/M, Hearing Voices, Hospitals, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Original Character, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Sad, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/u_blep_me_i_bap_u/pseuds/u_blep_me_i_bap_u
Summary: I opened my eyes, but even though my vision was fuzzy, I could vividly see the shattered glass on the leather seats. My ears rang as I groggily shook my head, but more pain followed. As my vision slowly cleared and I looked up, I could see the windshield in front of me was gone, and what seemed to be a tree branch jutted through to the reaches of my vision. When I turned my head, what I saw traumatized me, my best friend was slouched onto her steering wheel, no airbag in sight. I couldn’t see much, as her hair was covering her face, but that was stained with a red liquid.





	Her in my Head

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Welcome to my second original work on here-  
> A bit nervous, but please feel free to leave a comment and a hit!~

I opened my eyes, but even though my vision was fuzzy, I could vividly see the shattered glass on the leather seats. My ears rang as I groggily shook my head, but more pain followed. As my vision slowly cleared and I looked up, I could see the windshield in front of me was gone, and what seemed to be a tree branch jutted through to the reaches of my vision. When I turned my head, what I saw traumatized me, my best friend was slouched onto her steering wheel, no airbag in sight. I couldn’t see much, as her hair was covering her face, but that was stained with a red liquid.  
When I turned around, I saw my other best friend, the seat in front of him moved back and crushed his legs, blood oozing from little fragments that jutted out here and there. Tears were streaming down his face as he flung his head back and looked like he was yelling, but all I heard was the ringing. I looked down at myself and saw a massive bone jutting out of my leg while on my other leg, my knee stuck out of the place it usually was.  
Suddenly, I began to feel excruciating pain. The ringing stopped, but the screaming and sirens started. I winced, then pushed the tree branch out of my way so I could see my friend better as I spoke to him.  
“I-I can’t f-feel m-m-my legs…”  
“Lucky,” I spat, “Mine hurt like a mother fucker.” His voice was uneven as tears rolled down his face.  
“I-I’m s-scared I-I-Isaac…” he whispered as my eyes widened. He never admitted defeat. Never showed any weakness- until now that is. I didn’t know what to do, except to try to see if she was awake.  
“Anna!” I shouted as I pushed branches out of my view to see my small blonde friend. “ANNA!” Norman cried as he clawed at the seat to try to get to her. When I had a clear view of her, I pushed her back onto the seat, but something stopped me. About an inch-long shard of glass was covered in blood and stuck out of her back. Tears welled in my eyes as I slammed my hand on the dashboard, little shards of glass piercing my skin as I cursed myself for crying for the first time in years.  
“Isaac?” Norman trembled, “What’s wrong?” I turned back to Anna and lifted her head. Blood oozed from her nose and right temple while her eyes had dark circles. Her neck had a gash so deep that I could see right inside her, while her left hand was a skinless heap of muscle, but worst of all, there was a three-foot shard of glass impaling her, and it seemed to have moved, so her insides were spilling out of the monstrous hole.  
I began to cry harder as I gagged, quickly turning away from the morbid sight. I clutched my stomach as I heard people start to bang on the windows. I began to scream and cry, feeling so helpless and hurt. I watched as they tore off the doors, pulled me out first, I was put on a stretcher and hauled away as I saw the remnants of the *insert car model*, shards of glass, beat-up front and back from rolling and the tree that jutted out of the window.  
They put me in an ambulance, where I sobbed. I kept asking about Anna and Norman, but they wouldn't tell me anything. As I was pulled into the hospital, I could see Norman on a long piece of orange plastic, and he was groaning in pain. I couldn’t see Anna anywhere, which worried me.  
“Where’s Anna?” I asked frantically, just before passing out.

 

“Good morning Isaac, or should I say afternoon,” the nurse giggled. I shot up and realized I hurt. Badly. When I looked down at my body, I was in a hospital gown, my fingers taped and two huge casts around my thighs.  
“Ah,” she picked up a pitcher of water and began to pour a glass, “You broke a few fingers, sprained a wrist and broke both of your femurs.” As she said it, my blood ran cold.  
“And Norman and Anna…?” I asked scaredly, my spine tingling. She simply handed me water and asked;  
“How do you feel?”  
“I’d feel a lot better if you told me if my friends were okay!” I snapped, slamming my hand onto the small table at my bedside.  
“That is not something I can tell you,” she said as she proceeded to hook up a different IV bag.  
“Then how long have I been here?” I ordered. There was a long pause, only interrupted by quiet beeps of the heart monitor.  
“You got here five weeks ago,” she said quietly, staring at her feet. I felt a wave of disappointment and upset flow over me. I gently put my face in my hands, worrying about my friends and family. Then, an idea popped into my head.  
“Can I go see them?” I asked hopefully. The brunette shook her head a little, then wheeled a wheelchair over to my bedside.  
“It might hurt still,” she warned, and I, of course, didn’t listen. I scooted to the end of my bed, my legs and fingers sore.  
After a few minutes of struggling, I was in the contraption. The nurse wheeled me outside of the small room, then into an elevator. She clicked a button and we ascended. I squirmed a bit, determined to see my friends.


End file.
